


New Start pt.4

by music_is_my_drug



Series: New Start [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_is_my_drug/pseuds/music_is_my_drug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is also new to Bradford and is wondering if this was the right move for him and is mum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Start pt.4

“WHAT? WE’RE MOVING!?” I yelled at my mum. “Niall please, it’s going to be a good thing. Please try and have an open mind about this, try and understand.” She pleaded with me. Understand what? She was taking me from everything I’ve even known, against my will. I can’t continue this conversation with her right now, so I just left the house and walked, I don’t know where I was going but I needed air. I was probably walking for about an hour when I saw a park bench and sat down on it. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; it was my brother I knew mum would’ve called him. I told him where I was and he met me there. “I don’t want to really talk about it Greg.” I say to him as he sits down next to me. “Okay, you can just listen then.” He says. I take in a deep breath preparing myself for what he was going to say. “You really shouldn’t have gotten so mad at mum; she’s just trying to do good for us.” “ It’s just hard Greg, I mean with their divorce and now we are moving and to top it all off your not coming with us! None of it seems fare, anymore.” I say trying not to cry. “Trust me; I know exactly how you feel Niall. I’m not happy about it either but I’m trying my best to understand our parent’s actions. They are taking my little brother away from me and it’s tearing me up inside but, mum can’t go alone and dad can’t stay here by himself either. So for now we have to separate.” He explains some more to me and I do my best to understand what he was saying. This was going to be hard, he always knew what to say to make me feel better. I’m going to miss my brother more than anything.

We finally get moved in and it’s been a bit hard starting a new school and not having my brother to come home to talk to. There was this one kid though, Liam. He was the first person to talk to me and he seemed really nice. We got on real well and we quickly became good friends. I was waiting on him to get to school one day and decided to play a couple cords on my guitar while I waited. I was lost in my playing when I felt someone watching me, when I looked up I saw Zayn staring at me I blushed a little. I had the biggest crush on him and there he was just looking at me I smile at him and he returns it, it looked like he was going to come talk to me but stopped when “NIALL!” Ugh, really Liam, your timing could not have been any worse than now. I give him a hug and look back over to Zayn who now had a frown on his face. Damn it! He did want to talk to me. I let out a heavy sigh. “What’s wrong mate?” Liam asked. “Oh nothing, really.” I lie. I couldn’t tell him the truth, what if he rejects me for being gay? I couldn’t risk losing my only friend here. 

I few weeks later I catch Zayn staring off into space, and decide to take this chance and go talk to him. Well this isn’t going as I’d hoped for; maybe I should flirt a little. I tell him to stop being a tease and give him a little nudge. I see him wince in pain and the next thing I know I’m on the ground with tears in my eyes and I hear Liam yelling at Zayn. Did he really just punch me? I don’t understand what I did wrong. Liam took me to the hospital and I couldn’t help but cry the whole way there. Zayn hated me and I think that hurt more than my jaw. It was my first day back and I waited for Liam outside his first period I look up expecting to see him but I see Zayn peering back at me instead. It looked like he was about to cry as he stared at me, could he be sorry for what he had done? Liam came out behind Zayn and pushed him out of the way and came straight to me. He gave me the best hug he’s given me yet, I wish I could smile because this hug made me feel so much better, you could practically see the love coming from it. Liam didn’t leave my side unless he had too for the next few weeks and it was nice to know he cared so much. With this I finally told him about my feeling for Zayn and you saw the pain in his eyes when I did. He didn’t reject me, in fact I was surprised when he told me he was gay too, this just brought us closer and for the first time since moving here I felt at home. 

It was my first day back to school since I had gotten the wires removed and I wanted to surprise Liam so I told him not to pick me up I’d him there instead. When I got to school I saw Liam smiling and staring at this kid walking to the school building. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” I ask. Nothing, he was still staring at the boy. “LIAM!” he jumps and hits me. I laugh at his reaction; I could tell he thought the boy was cute. He hugged me and I told him how girly he can be sometime and we laughed as we walked up to the building together. I noticed Zayn at the corner of my eye talking with some girl and my heart broke more than it already was, damn him for always finding a new way to do this to me. I saw his hands wrap around her waist and thought, why that couldn’t be me. Liam saw I was distracted and looked to see what had taken my attention just then Zayn looks up and sees us staring. He pushes the girls out of his way and came’s straight for Liam and I. Oh God he’s pissed for us staring, before he could get any closer I grab Liam’s hand and take off to our first periods. 

After school I had some teachers to talk to so I was a bit late getting to the car, but as I walked out of the doors I see Liam talking to Harry and I knew he didn’t mind my tardiness. I join them and tell Harry about what happened to me because he says he wants to talk to Zayn. After I explain what happened I see Zayn walking towards us and both Liam and I start to freak. He stops and looks at me for a moment before he talks and he apologizes for what he did. I was in total shock; he does the same to Liam and then turns to Harry and smiles before walking away. I stare at him for a moment taking in what had just happened. Harry starts to talk and it bring Liam and I back to the present. “I’ve got to get going guys.” Harry says and I see the disappointment on my friends face, he defiantly had a thing for the new guy, I couldn’t blame Liam though he was cute with those amazing green eyes and curly hair. I tell him we’ll see him tomorrow and get in the car as I wave bye to him.


End file.
